Piezoelectric materials are used for devices that provide a range of useful functions in electronic platforms and particularly in mobile and wireless radio devices. Some of the devices include RF variable capacitors and sensors, such as ultrasonic transducers or motion sensors, energy harvesting circuits, and acoustic signaling systems. Piezoelectric materials typically require deposition at high temperatures such as temperatures over 400° C. that are not compatible with organic substrate manufacturing which is normally below about 250° C. As a result, the piezoelectric components are fabricated separately as discrete parts which are then assembled on to a suitable location in the system.
For a semiconductor or RF (Radio Frequency) chip package, the piezoelectric parts are often attached to the package substrate, embedded within the package, or placed adjacent to the package on the printed circuit board. For a system with a printed circuit board, these piezoelectric parts may be soldered or socketed into place on the board. This placement often produces an increase in the z height of the system and/or an increase in area sufficient to accommodate the assembly of the additional parts. In some instances a separate driver or a separate signal processing circuit or chip and routing may be needed as well and occupy even more space in x, y, and/or z directions.